<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Smoke by That_Girl_Who_Is_WAY_Too_Cheerful</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379532">In the Smoke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Girl_Who_Is_WAY_Too_Cheerful/pseuds/That_Girl_Who_Is_WAY_Too_Cheerful'>That_Girl_Who_Is_WAY_Too_Cheerful</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Plasma, but also cute, these poor kids have so much trauma, they're fighting i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Girl_Who_Is_WAY_Too_Cheerful/pseuds/That_Girl_Who_Is_WAY_Too_Cheerful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai has been in love with Jay since moment one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kai/Jay Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Smoke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a request on tumblr! Kinda! There's some art for it.... <a href="https://dumbfandomdoodles.tumblr.com/post/638731536700784641/god-im-just-going-to-keep-trying-until-it-works">here</a>. Kinda short, but oh well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kai had been in love with Jay from moment one. Perhaps that was why he’d been so protective of Nya. Maybe, if it had been someone else, Zane or Cole, he wouldn’t have minded so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that didn’t matter now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were fighting for their lives, once again, and Kai wasn’t sure if they were going to make it out this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t see the others. The fires he had started were slowly burning through the area around the fight, and a thick black smoke had settled over them all. But Jay was there. Jay with his brilliant blue lightning, Kai’s lighthouse in the storm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t even remember what they were fighting against. Serpentine, maybe, but that fight had happened long ago. Hadn’t it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t matter. Jay was there, Jay was still fighting, so Kai had to as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d become a ninja to save his sister. Zane had asked him why he’d stayed beyond that, once, and the first word to fall out of his mouth had been the blue ninja’s name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because Kai wasn’t stubborn. Kai was quick to give up, leaving as soon as there was nothing left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bit like the fire that danced inside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When there was no wood left to burn, he’d fly away, an ember on the wind, to somewhere new. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had never been one to stick at anything long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Jay was different. Jay was random and unpredictable and adorable and Kai just wanted to hold him close and keep him safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“KAI!” His head snapped from the direction of his smoke-hidden foe towards Jay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay who had been knocked to the ground as he called for Kai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay who had fallen, helplessly, painfully… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai ran. He didn’t know where the enemies were, or if they were really, truly losing, or if there was anyone else around to help Jay, but the smoke was closing in and he had no choice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when they collided, everything around them crumbled, as if the universe had decided that they were just too much for it to hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In reality, a building had fallen nearby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d always been a hopeless romantic. That was not a pressing concern, however.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay was not usually the ninja who gave up in a fight, but it seemed as though today he had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai stood in the rubble of a building that he couldn’t see, waiting for an enemy he didn’t know, holding the boy he was in love with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smoke filled their lungs and time passed as though the world was not ending, even though it might have been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai stood his ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the fight was over, and the smoke had cleared, the others found them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears ran down their ashy cheeks when Kai asked if they had won, because they had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Jay lifted his head from Kai’s shoulder and whispered to him that it was over now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That they could breathe. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it! Kudos and comment if you did, I'd love to hear what you thought!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>